Wordplay
by skysplits19
Summary: A-Z one simple word that describe Shingyouji and Misu's Relationship


**NOTES: I WAS ON MY IPOD WHEN I START TO BROWSE MY SONGS THEN SEEING THEM ARRANGE BY NAME SOMETHING POPS OUT IN MY MIND AND THIS SUDDENLY COME INTO MY MIND THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THE LETTER X HAS NO GOOD WORD I CAN RELATE SO I REMEMBER xoxo ^^ SUDDENLY TO DO A ONE SHOT WHILE WAITING FOR MY NEW MULTI-CHAPTER TO POSTED CURRENTLY IT IS BEING CORRECTED OR POLISHED THANKS TO ONE OF MY WONDERFUL FRIEND. I KNOW THIS DON'T MAKE SENSE BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THE LAST STORY FOR NOW THAT I WILL POST I DON'T KNOW WHEN WILL BE DEDICATED TO ONE OF MY SPECIAL FRIEND WHO HAD INSPIRED ME TO DO IT.**

**TO JUNE: FOR THE STORY THAT I HAVE EMAILED YOU LIKE I DEDICATED IT FOR YOU, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO USUALLY GAVE ME IDEAS WHEN I WAS ON VERGE OF GIVING UP.**

**TO AKKADIA: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HELP I WAS GLAD TO KNOW YOU ^^**

**TO NIKKI, AKILUV and yuuri08tsukimori; THANK YOU AS WELL FOR FOLLOWING MY STORIES AND ABOUT THE I HATE BUT I LOVE YOU CHAPTER I WILL STILL FINISH IT, AND SOMEBODY I USED TO KNOW WILL STILL BE FINISHED ^^**

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN AND THE PAIR JUST THE THOUGHTS OF IT ENJOY ^^**

* * *

**Assurance**

After the Tanabata event Misu even not in words assured Shingyouji that he loved him the way the young man did.

**Beauty**

For Misu he knows Shingyouji is beautiful in his own way especially when is asleep or when he showed the energetic smile in front of him.

**Change**

Shingyouji might not know but only with him Misu is a different person.

**Delicious**

Like a chocolate, that is how Misu describe his taste of kiss with Shingyouji.

**Eternal**

No matter what Misu do Shingyouji the young man will always stay with him devotedly.

**Fun**

Misu sadistic as he can really want to play prank with Shingyouji at all times, seeing him nervous will bring smile to him.

**Guilty**

When Misu had rejected the date he promised with Shingyouji, he felt remorse on his answer because to his self he do want to go out with him.

**Hate**

Misu felt Shingyouji might have hated especially when the young man rejected his offer for a date when he said he had now time on weekends where Shingyouji politey says "No, don't force yourself."

**Invisible**

When they met on the café during Tanabata which was Gii's plan, seems like Shingyouji just think he is not seeing Arata-san especially he was with Sagara-senpai.

**Jealousy**

Misu just always says it bothers him when Shingyouji is closer to Hayama but deep inside he felt jealous especially seeing the young man getting closer to other people than him.

**Kindness**

Even being forwardly rejected by Misu Shingyouji stiil shows his concern to him when he saw him almost faint in the cafeteria where he said "Arata-san don't overwork yourself."

**Love**

Shingyouji always says "I Love You" to Misu which he never return but Misu love him in his own way.

**Motion**

Before Shingyouji can finally walked out of the place where he saw Sagara-senpai and Misu together Misu was able to catch him.

**Near**

Shingyouji knows Misu was always close to him but he is still out sight because of what Misu usually do to him.

**Obstinate**

Even Misu had shown what Shingyouji is to him during their date on Tanabata seems like nothing change at all Misu still calls Shingyouji his pet.

**Partner**

Only Misu and Shingyouji knows their Terms of Endearment. No one can really assume what relationship they have.

**Quaint**

When Shingyouji saw Misu it was like love at first sight, when he even encounter almost Three times on one day he felt it was his destiny together with him. He even told his self "_hosonagai yubi_ (long and slender fingers)" Which Misu actually heard.

**Realization**

When Misu stopped Shingyouji from walking out, he proclaimed in front of everyone that Shingyouji is belongs to him (literally his possession). This is how he realize what Shingyouji is to him.

**Sentimental**

Little emotional things Misu do Shingyouji really did Make him happy that he would hug the elder man.

**Timid**

Feeling inferior to Misu Shingyouji would usually be eaten up by his insecurities. It would only fade away if Misu himself will tell him how special he is.

**Unbreakable**

No matter what obstacle or whoever try to make a move to Shingyouji Misu knows only to him the young man belongs to.

**Vibrant**

Little did Shingyouji know even if Misu would usually showed his annoyed expression whenever he is around, he did not that his energetic and positive attitude makes Misu drawn to him.

**Words**

Whenever Shingyouji never heard I love you even once to Misu, Misu would only smirked or respond in a different way which ironically means "I Love You Too."

**XOXO**

They both do different ways showing their affection, Shingyouji would usually hugs Misu in return Misu is the one who always initiate to Kiss Shingyouji.

**Yearn**

For almost 2 years of hopelessly wishing for Misu to return his feelings, it was fulfilled on the eve of Tanabata when Misu finally asked him to go out with him on summer.

**Zealous**

Misu knows no one can be as devoted a Shingyouji when it comes to loving him, that's why no matter what happen Misu will never let go of the young man.

* * *

**WELL THIS WILL BE ONE OF MY LAST ONE-SHOT FOR NOW AND MY SECOND TO THE LAST CREATION, ONCE I SUCCESSFULLY POSTED THE LAST MULTI-CHAPTER I HAVE ALREADY FINISHED A WEEK AGO I WILL ALREADY BE ON A LONG HIATUS. WITH STUDIES AND WORK AND CURRENTLY HAVING THREE SIDELINE JOB, I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT FOR THE MEAN TIME TO STOP WRITING THOUGH NOT YET IT WOULD BE EFFECTIVE ONCE THE VERY LAST STORY I MADE ALREADY EXISTED^^ I WOULD ALREADY TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ESPECIALLY REVIEWS GOOD OR BAD I HAVE LOVED THEM BECAUSE IT MADE WHO AM I RIGHT NOW. BECAUSE EVEN IN MY WILDEST DREAMS I NEVER IMAGINE I WAS ABLE TO LET GO OF THINGS I WAS THINKING SO EVERY INDIVIDUAL IS AN INSPIRATION.**


End file.
